Wizard in Suna
by Slyder Lafayette
Summary: The Dursley’s hit a band of good luck with wealth and want the friends to match so when they get the invitation to watch the chunin exams from a business partner they accept. HPNAR
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a Harry Potter x Naruto crossover. The Dursley's hit a band of good luck with wealth and want the friends to match so when they get the invitation to watch the chunin exams from a business partner they accept. Harry is eight. Gaara is ten.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them.

The Chunin exams were an event enjoyed by many different levels of society. The ninja saw it as a way to prevent war and to gage the strength of neighboring villages. The exam was a very important part of life to the ninja and allowed them to climb the ranks. The elite saw it as an entertaining spectacle and often brought business partners to then as a sign of good will. The ability to be able to go to the exams was a treat and the battles were seen as the same thing as watching a lion in a zoo to the elite civilian. To be able to bring someone to the exam was even more of a show of power for them. They never truly appreciated the exam to the extent of the ninja and very few of the elite even understood what they were seeing. That was how the Dursley's ended up in Suna.

"Mum," Dudley said tugging at Petunia's skirt. "Mum, I don't like it here. Can't we go home? It's too hot and they don't have ice cream. I need ice cream. It's too hot not to have ice cream." The little whale kept whining but Petunia didn't really listen. Dudley grew red in the face but he didn't through a tantrum like usual. The atmosphere was tense and he could sense it even if his father couldn't. He didn't like the desert but it wasn't just the temperature. Dudley could almost feel the battle brewing in the air even if he didn't realize that was the intent of the exam. Petunia shared in Dudley's feeling but kept it to herself not wanting to insult such a powerful man as Duke Wong.

While Petunia and Dudley looked miserable Vernon looked delighted. He joked with the fat Duke and laughed at almost all statements the old man said, in politeness of course. There was a slight language barrier as the Dursley's couldn't speak Japanese but the Duke and a few of his men spoke passable English. The Duke liked his guest to not be able to speak the language although he wouldn't admit it. That way they had to rely on him.

The Duke was a short pudgy man with tiny black eyes and a bit of grey hair. Harry didn't really like being around the man and luckily the Dursley's didn't really like Harry around anyone so it wasn't as much of a problem. The man smelled like day old fish and had to rely on his servants for everything but thought he was the most important person in the country. His arrogance didn't seem hindered by his language ability at all.

"So I got you great… living courters!" Duke Wong said after a slight stutter. He was sure that there was a better word then living courters but he didn't spend too much time thinking about it. "A bedroom for you and you husband," He said excitedly. "And a separate room for your…" He paused for a second. He had thought the Dursley's had one child but there were two in front of them. He said children hesitantly noticing the vast differences between the two.

"Oh this is our nephew. Rotten apple to the core but we do what we can with him," Petunia said. "He is a little touched in the head and we usually keep him away from trips like these. He doesn't do well around strangers. His parents were the same way, horrible drunks, but I loved my sister so we try," she said painting the usual story. The Duke obviously believed her and his nose went straight upward causing Harry's head to sink. He didn't really care what the Duke thought of him but he was in a new place and before he arrived here he was hoping that he could meet someone who didn't think he was a freak.

He started to brag about the room situation again. It was hard to get one room during the exams and more than one was a sign of wealth. Vernon caught on quickly and thanked him vigorously. The Duke told the Dursley's to rest and said that the next day he would come to gather them in the lobby. He took his time leaving but after a few goodbyes and well wishes and a few nudges from his servant he finally turned the other way and left.

"Mum," Dudley whined. "I don't want to sleep in the same room as the freak. Make him sleep outside." Suddenly Harry got fearful that Petunia would do just that. He had never been in the desert but he had heard during the night temperatures dropped dramatically. He had slept outside often in England but this was a strange new place.

"I can't do that pumpkin," Petunia said to Dudley. He looked like he was about to through a tantrum; the odd surrounding wouldn't only hold him back so long. "But I'll make him sleep in the closet ok sugar plum." Petunia looked around at all the strange people. She would have a talk with Vernon later but there was nothing she could do about her environment now. She and Vernon hadn't really had a choice in accepting the offer. If they said no they would have lost a business partner but still she didn't like it.

Harry wished that the Dursley's had left him home. The heat was unbearable compared to the climate in England and he had the feeling of being watched constantly. Being watched wouldn't really surprise Harry because of the violence of the culture. He could feel the uneasiness and the exam seemed more like a battle then a spectacle. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something watching only him though. He turned around a few times but found nothing but villagers giving the foreigners weird looks. He decided to dismiss the feeling.

"Now Harry," Petunia said as they were standing outside waiting on their luggage. "Obliviously Dudley here doesn't deserved to be stuck with you for the entire afternoon. I think he is generous in the offer to let you sleep in the closet. So you are not allowed to come to the hotel till at least after sunset. I think that's more than fair." She paused with an afterthought. "Don't take too much time after sunset. I don't really want to leave the doors unlocked for long."

Harry had expected this but it didn't stop him from feeling uneasy as the Dursley's walked into the lobby leaving him behind. He didn't know the language despite his attempt to learn it through an old book that Vernon through away. His gut flipped with the realization that he was stuck outside for hours with no ability to talk to anyone in a ninja village. People were starting to stare at him so he instinctively moved to an alley. He started to make a plan for the next few hours.

He had found a park of some kind after searching for a few minutes. Harry though the best place to hide would be an area with children. They were less likely to be able to do damage to him but he was displeased to find the park was empty. A few swings hung there and there was a tunnel but no children. Harry thought it was probably because of the exam. It really seemed important to the people. The way that Vernon pushed it off as a game almost seemed disgusting to Harry. Harry sat on the swing for a while not really sure what to do while he waited. He had never been allowed on swings before. Dudley didn't like for him to be able to have fun on the swings so he broke them all.

Harry sat on the swing for a while till he grew even more uncomfortable with the villagers watching him and the heat from the sun. He crawled into the tunnel to get away from the heat and the villagers but it didn't help much. He decided he would wait there till sunset then return to the hotel thinking sunset couldn't be more than a few hours away. Harry curled up in a ball trying to empty his mind so he could sleep but he couldn't get over the feeling of being watched.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed but the sky was dark when he left the tunnel. He debated just climbing back into the tunnel and sleeping there but the air was getting colder. The trip to the hotel wouldn't take long he rationalized. He remembered the way there. No matter how much he rationalized he couldn't get over the bad feeling he had but he ignored it. He needed to get to the hotel or he would be in trouble with the Dursleys.

A few turns led him down a narrow street. He remembered the sandstone walls painted with shop names over doors but everything was boarded up and empty. Earlier the place had been so full of life it was shocking to see it at night. Harry almost turned back but then he remembered the beating he would get from Vernon if he was too late and the chilling cold that was setting in. As he crept into the street his gut wrenched. With a stuttered breath Harry held his head high and matched forward with full confidence. He was almost out.

Something grabbed his arm and through him against the wall. A knife was held against his throat as one of the men yelled at him in Japanese. He panicked and water leaked from his eyes as he kicked and yelled in English. The man hit Harry with enough force to stun him then replaced the knife with more force leaving a streak of red. Harry's mouth felt like sand paper had been rubbed in it for a while but he ignored it. There was a slight ringing in his ears and blood was running down his face as his vision was fading out and in.

"Leave me alone!" Harry yelled but it wasn't English. He didn't try to kick anymore but he didn't back down from eye contact.

"Oh look," one of the men said. "The boy does speak Japanese." He smiled under a cloth wrapped around his mouth but Harry didn't notice. Harry was too shocked that he understood the language. "Now kid," the man said. "Give us all you money and if it's enough we might not have to hold you for ransom." Harry was terrified. The Dursleys would never pay any sort of ransom and he had no money on him at al.

"I don't have any," He said. "And you could threaten to kill me and you wouldn't get anything from my Uncle."

The robber took this as a smart comment and snarled. "You should keep your comments to yourself or you'll find yourself without a tongue." He tightened his grip and pushed Harry further up the wall till his feet were off the ground.

Gaara was about to step in as the sand around him grew antsy but another beat him too it.

"Do you know what the Kazehage will do when he finds out that you're threatening one of the guests of Duke Wong," a man said from the shadows. "I'm sure that he would love to hear how you beat one of the children of a wealthy foreign family." Harry's head lowed a little thinking about how the Dursley's wouldn't even care that he had been attacked.

The man dropped Harry and he landed in a pile a little too stunned to move. He was bleeding freely but he's vision was mostly clear so he watched the fight that was occurring.

The robbers said nothing but glanced at each other and nodded. In a split second they were both going towards the man with knives in their hands. The masked one through a bunch at the man in shadows. "Watch out!" Harry yelled fearing for the stranger's life. His voice was strained painfully but he didn't really think of that. The knives hit their target but much to Harry's surprise the target was no longer the man that had saved him. It turned into a pile of sand. The man who saved him reappeared in front of Harry and behind the robbers. The robbers were taken out easily. The man had stabbed both in the through causing a lot of blood but Harry didn't seem to notice. Harry watched the man with astonishment. "You're like me," he whispered softly thinking about how strange it was for the man to disappear then reappear. The man heard him but didn't comment so Harry thought he hadn't heard him at all. It was better that way anyway. He didn't want the man who saved him to think he was a freak.

Harry's eyes moved to the bodies of the clearly dead men on the ground and he felt sick to his stomach. The man noticed this and quickly grabbed his chin and pulled it upwards distracting him from the site. "Looks like they hit you good," the man said inspecting his wounds. Privately he wondered how the boy was still conscious but he didn't know that Harry was use to harsh treatment. "I should get you to a medic. We can get someone to contact your parents while we are there. They are probably worried about you"

"No!" Harry shouted. He feared what would happen if the Dursley's knew he had caused so much trouble. Suddenly he realized that he had yelled at his savior and blushed hoping the man wouldn't hate him now. "I mean, it's not that bad. I can barely feel it… and I wouldn't want to bother you. I am just over there. I will be fine on my own." Harry spoke quickly hoping the man would leave him to himself.

"You could have a concussion. You need to go to a medic even if only for a mild check up," He said. He was a little surprised that the boy wasn't whining like most civilian children would be. The man was almost expecting the kid to cry and beg for his mom but it never came. He wasn't going to budge about the medic though despite the child muttering another line of complaints.

Harry was sure he was going to get a beating for this one. He thought about trying to out run the man but he knew he wouldn't be able to. "My name is Dakun," the man said.

"I'm Harry," He said staring at his feet. He couldn't think of a way out of the problem and he was starting to get curious about how he knew the language. He knew strange things happened to him so he dismissed it as one of those things.

"Now Harry-kun," Dakun said. "Why are you out here this late? Did you not know there is a curfew?" Dakun asked. He was smiling but it felt like he was a man that didn't smile much. Not that he was mean but rather that he didn't want to upset a very important person and didn't realize that Harry was not a very important person.

"I fell asleep," Harry said. He realized that he wasn't sure where he was at this point and didn't think he could make it to the hotel on his own anymore.

"How did you fall asleep? Where are your parents?" He asked. "I mean certainly they know you're gone."

Harry realized he was backed in. He had to come up with a lie or he would be in more trouble. "I snuck out," he rushed to say. "I was… they thought, well they think I'm asleep. I snuck out and got lost." He was proud of how quickly he came up with the lie but heavy hearted by how much of a brat it made him sound. "And they are not my parents. They are my uncle and aunt," Harry muttered.

Dakun didn't believe him. He had a good sense when people were lying and he could tell that Harry was doing just that. "You're with the Dursley party correct?" Dakun asked. There was something bothering him about the kid.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. They were closer to the hospital and he was able to see Dakun better. He wasn't as old as Harry was expecting.

"I thought none of that party spoke Japanese," Dakun said. It had been bothering him the entire time. He knew all of the visitors to Suna, which was his job. He also knew that there were a few of them that didn't speak the language at all. They had to know these families particularly in case of miscommunication but Harry hadn't once used English. The boy didn't look older than six (although Dakun knew from his file that he was actually eight) and he spoke like a native.

Harry sputtered a little bit. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing. He just turned his head towards the ground. Dakun had stopped walking and Harry reluctantly did the same.

"How do you know Japanese?" He asked. "And what is the real reason that you were outside so late in the evening? You never even made it to your room."

"What?" Harry asked. "You were watching me?" Harry was a little nervous and started to inch closer to the hospital.

"Of course," Dakun said. "That is my job. You are visitors in a ninja village. There are certain protocols that go with that." He looked at Harry in a way to tell him he wanted answers. Harry thought about running. He wondered how far he would get.

"I don't know how I can speak Japanese," Harry said. He was being truthful to see if he could distract the man from the fact that he was out so late. He wanted to avoid the Dursleys if he could.

"That doesn't make sense," Dakun said staring the boy down. He needed to go to the hospital but that would have to wait. He needed answers.

"Sometimes when I need something," Harry paused trying to think of how to word his thoughts. "The thing I need just comes to me." He thought the man would think him crazy so he tried to continue. "Like one day my teacher was picking on me and I turned her hair blue, or like that time Dudley and his friends were chasing me and I appeared on the roof."

Dakun didn't know what to think but he let that slide for the moment. He knew there was something odd about the child but he didn't push. "Ok. But why were you outside so late?" He asked already assuming he knew the answer.

"The Dursleys didn't want me to bother them," Harry muttered. "It was bad enough I had to bother them by coming on this trip." In that moment Harry wished that he hadn't came with them. He could have been unhurt in England right now but the trip was too long to lock him in his cupboard.

"Come along Harry-kun," Dakun said going towards the Hospital. The information was enough to make him a ward of the state but not enough to anger the Duke. There was nothing that Dakun could do that moment but he hoped after the medical exam there would be.

"It's odd," The doctor said after examining the boy. "His injuries look at least a week old. If it wasn't for the blood still on him I'd say he got these a while ago." The doctor was a little disturbed but kept it to herself. No human should be able to heal that quickly.

"He definitely got them tonight," Dakun muttered. "How about any older injuries?"

"There are a lot of them from various times," the doctor said. The doctor handed Dakun a list of injuries. Dakun went through the pages with a smile on his face.

"This is enough," Dakun said. "I'll be back. I have to discuss something with the Kazekage."

Dakun left a confused doctor behind him.

In the other room Harry waited to be returned to the Dursleys. He didn't really want to return but he knew the enviable. He was a little nervous but glad for the time to heal before his next beating. Then Harry noticed a boy sitting in the window. "Hello," Harry said. "My name is Harry."

The boy was a little unnerving. He was pale with red hair and pale eyes. He had no eye brows and an odd tattoo on his forehead. "Gaara," the boy stated. He didn't say anything but stayed in the room for a few hours. Harry didn't mind. He liked the boy in the room.

Dakun returned to the Hospital a few hours later with permission. He entered room to see Gaara leave. He didn't question Gaara being in the room but was shocked that Harry was not frightened at all. "Harry-kun," Dakun said. "I just talked to the Kazekage and you are now a ward of the state." Harry's eyes went wide. He didn't want to stay in Suna. He wanted to go back to England were things made sense. "The Dursley's have been decided to be unfit gardens and their right to you has been forfeited." Dakun didn't say but the odd abilities that Harry showed had a say in this decision. "The Dursley's will be informed of this soon. You will remain here for now."

Then the fact that he would never have to go to the Dursley's again sat in. His eyes were wide and he didn't know what to say. He was scared of what would happen to him but he was relieved at the same time. He was free from the Dursleys. He never thought he would be.

"I have to go prepare for the exam tomorrow. I will come by to pick you up so that you can watch it and meet the Kazekage. You should sleep now," Dakun said. He smiled as he left the room.

Harry sat there in shock. Softly he whispered, "thank you." After a while Harry drifted to sleep excited with the possibility of the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Harry is 8 and Gaara is 10. Temari is 13. Dakun is my own character but he isn't going to play a big role. I just needed someone to find Harry. The rest you will need to read to find out. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry this has taken so long… I moved… and a lot of other stuff happened. Oh and I don't own any of this stuff… or really anything at all.

Gaara didn't come back once Dakun left but Harry never got over the feeling that he was being watched. It wasn't a bad feeling but Harry just couldn't shake it. The fact that the village had people watching him the previous day wasn't helping the feeling much either. Harry only got a few hours sleep before he was woken up again this time by a girl but that was ok. He was use to little sleep.

She was a blond headed girl with four pig tails. She seemed familiar but the unevenness of her dress through Harry off completely. He had never seen anyone with a long fish net sock on one leg and a sock that went to her knee on the other. The Dursley's would have a panic attack at the unnatural look of her outfit but Harry almost liked it.

"Hello Harry-kun," She said with a formal bow. Harry nodded not knowing how to react. She had seemed to flash in and out of formality. "My name is Temari and I will be your guide. If you go ahead and get ready we can be on our way." She didn't mention were they were going and she didn't excuse herself from the room for him to change but there were a fresh mound of clothes on the counter.

Harry got up painlessly. A lot of time had passed since he could last do that and it made him feel good. He felt like stretching but didn't because he didn't want to seem foolish in front of Temari. Turning his back to her he lifted off his hospital gown. He knew she wasn't watching but he was a little embarrassed about the scars on his body. The Dursley's had told him only bad boys have scars. That they were to remind him and everyone else he was a bad boy.

Temari knew that the boy had been treated badly but the scars on his back made her furious. They were old by appearance and the child was only eight. That was younger than her own brother. She kept the anger inside though. It wouldn't do to act inappropriate around the Kazekage and she was a ninja. Ninja didn't respond with anger.

The clothes felt odd on him. They were simple. Fish net under clothes, baggy brown pants, and a black tee-shirt but they fit. Harry wasn't use to clothes fitting and the under clothes hung tight to his body. He felt almost naked without the roles of extra material.

"You ready?" Temari asked falling out of her formal attitude. Her hand was on her hips and her eyes were bright but she quickly reversed that. Suddenly she was the formal version once again. Lady like and delicate. Harry liked the other Temari better but he was just happy that she wasn't ignoring him. He nodded and Temari lead the way wondering if the child could talk at all. She really didn't care. He was just going to be another one of the Kazekage's projects. He would end up just like her brother.

Harry followed Temari through the crowded streets with care. He didn't want her to forget him. He was sure that if he got lost in the crazy mess of people that he would never resurface again. The walk wasn't far. He really couldn't gage how far it was because everything really looked the same to him but it couldn't have been more than an half an hour before they reached the circular structure.

"I have orders from the Kazekage," Temari said to the guard. She was the formal Temari so she had no problems dealing with the man. He just nodded behind bandages and they were let in. The security seemed rather lax but Harry still had that feeling of being watched but it wasn't Gaara. He had figured out the differences between being watched by Gaara and being watched by others. He didn't know how but it was almost a smell and almost a taste. It was something odd and in between. He liked the smell Gaara gave.

She never referred to him as father, just sir. He gave up the title of father a long time ago when he killed their mother. Temari didn't hate him he was just not her father any more. "Sir," she said approaching him. She bowed low as expected when facing the Kazekage. If he smiled behind the mask she didn't know but he did lift his hand to shoo away his guards. He was confident of his abilities but had them remain in the shadows of the room. He was confident but not stupid.

"Temari," He said. He didn't even fake father ship over her. It wasn't really wanted or appropriate. "I see you have brought me Harry-kun," He motioned towards Harry who at this point was very confused. The man was dressed completely in white minus a blue stripe and a hat with a weird symbol on it. "You can call me Kazekage, Harry-kun."

Harry didn't really get a good feeling from the man but he swallowed it. This man had saved him from the Dursley's and for that he owed the man. "Hello Kazekage," he said meekly while fidgeting.

Harry was too meek. That was the first thing that would have to be worked on. It was expected but still a disappointment. "So do you like it here in Suna?" he asked the child. "Is everything acceptable?"

"Oh yes, sir," Harry said lowering his eyes. He was foolish for seeming ungrateful. The Dursley's never stood for his ungrateful attitude. He hoped that this man was kinder. He thought of a way to show the man that he was truly grateful and went forward with it. "Everything is wonderful. I am very grateful towards you." He flinched readying himself for the hit. Hopefully his words would be enough to soften the blow.

It never came but the action didn't get past Kazekage. The boy would need to be transferred to a normal family structure but that was hard to come by in Suna. "I am having your things moved to a new location," Kazekage said. There really wasn't much that the boy owned. "Temari will take you to your new home after the match." Kazekage hoped that the boy wasn't damaged so much to be useless. Ninjas weren't meek.

"I… I'm really staying here?" Harry asked. He still found it hard to believe. No more Dursley's or sleeping in a cupboard. "I really don't have to go back?"

"Of course not. Their treatment was unacceptable and you are now a ward of Suna. You don't ever have to go back to England," He said. Harry looked up at Temari for assurance. She held eye contact and nodded with a slight smile on her face.

Harry suddenly felt like hugging someone and a spike of energy went through the room. He couldn't ever remember be that happy before. The Kazekage smiled as he felt the energy. It was faint and a little different then Chakra but it was strong. He didn't know how to teach Harry to reach the full potential of the energy but he would be damned if he didn't try.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. "I'll remember this forever." Harry all of a sudden looked serious and determined. "What can I do to earn my keep, sir?" He was slightly afraid but determined. He would be a good boy with this new chance. It would be different this time. He wouldn't be a freak again.

The Kazekage smiled. He already had the boy's loyalty. He recognized that look in the boy's eye. "My village is a ninja village. How much do you know about ninjas?"

"Not much, sir," Harry said thinking back to the books he had read. "They are some sort of band of people who fight for money right? They use stealth and … strength. Martial arts, right sir?"

"Close enough, we are ninjas. We protect this village and work outside of the village on assignments for income for the village," the Kazekage said. "You have plenty of time to learn about us. I'm enrolling you in school for ninjas. I expect you to be one of our best."

Harry understood. He was to be a tool for the village and in return he was protected. He was a tool to the Dursley's too but they didn't treat him this well. He smiled and nodded his head. "I will be the best tool for you I can be, sir,"

Temari was a little shocked at the boy's understanding. Her eyes widened and looked between Harry and the Kazekage. This child was an odd one. She decided to keep an eye on him. She was curious at what would become of him.

"Good," the Kazekage said. He raised his hand and his guards returned. They had never really left in the first place. "Now, Temari. Take Harry-kun to box A2. He wouldn't want to miss this exam. It will be a good one."

The exam was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen. These people were like him only they had control. They could make the weird things happen at will and were so fast. It was thrilling to watch them fight. The tension was thick in the air and the haze almost made him sick to his stomach but every nerve on his body tingled. It made him hyper, alert, and nervous at the same time. Some matches were fast but many more lasted an unknown but long time.

By midday they were half way done and Gaara opened the door to the A2 box. His sister looked alarmed but tried to suppress it. In a few months they would be a genin team. There could be no outer fear or teamwork wouldn't work.

"Hi Gaara!" Harry said waving his entire arm at the boy. Everyone turned to look at the new boy shocked at this display but Harry was too hyper to notice their uncomfortable behavior. "You missed an awesome fight. This guy made the ground rise up and swallow the other guy but he dodged it by shooting ice at them!"

Gaara just nodded and walked over to where Harry was. He didn't take a seat but instead stood beside Harry his gourd taking up too much space to truly sit. Temari looked at the odd child and shook her head. "Maybe if Gaara can warm up to Harry he won't kill us," Temari muttered to low for anyone to hear it.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon amazed at the ability of the ninjas. He was committed after watching the exam that he was going to be a great ninja. He almost felt like it was what he was meant to do.

The Kazekage waited on Dakun to arrive. He had already sent Harry away with his daughter to watch the exam but there still were some things that needed to be straighten out. The man arrived on time but not early. He looked a little flustered but regained restraint.

"Sir," Dakun said bowing bringing his clip board with him. "I have monitored Harry and am here for report."

"Good," the Kazekage said. "What did the medical report say?" he causally glanced over to the first fight. It was a low class fight between two weak individuals, not important.

"Again proof of abuse but also malnutrition. He is going to have to be on a strict high carb diet. He is under weight and height. He is also… mentally damaged as you probably have seen." He was talking about the boy's obsession that he indeed was a freak. It must have been drilled into his head.

"And what about Chakra?" the Kazekage asked. He hadn't really sensed much chakra in the boy but that was not his specialty.

"Completely normal levels. At his age this can be increased but his capacity would probably never allow him to do high level ninjutsu. Although he might be able to with a lot of practice, it's hard to tell at that age," Dakun said. His chakra wasn't what Kazekage really cared about. Anyone caught early enough could learn chakra control. "The main thing is a different type of energy. We don't really know what it is but it's like chakra. It's less tied into his life energy though and truthfully none of the medics had ever seen it before. It's why he healed so well."

The Kazekage rubbed his chin. This boy was a puzzle. "He already agreed to be a ninja. I need to place him in a home. I also need to find a chakra specialist to work with him. If that energy is really like chakra then the best way for him to learn to use it is a chakra specialist. Find a list of them and put them on my desk by tomorrow," He said. He paused. "Do you know of a family that would take the child in?"

"They are a few families that would love the honor or taking in a child as special as Harry, but…" Dakun paused. "I don't think it would last long. The monster Gaara has taken an interest in Harry and Harry has been acting kind to him. That reaction could be trained out of Harry but Gaara's interest is still there."

"Once again make a list of possible families that would take him in but I want that list before the end of the exam. I must have a home for the boy by nightfall. It's important," Kazekage said. "I have someone else taking on your original duties. You are dismissed." Dakun left as Kazekage turned his attention to the exam. The few that he was interested in had not fought yet. He wondered if he should encourage or discourage the relationship between Gaara and Harry. It might bring out the best in them or it could make two monsters. He decided to wait to see.

AN: So sorry about the delay. I had like half of this chapter done a day after I posted the first but things keep head butting me. Mostly my job sucks, I just moved, and I am trying to get ready for the no sleep I'm going to have next semester. Anyway I have been looking for a ninja to help Harry with his magic but there are very few Suna ninjas on the web. If anyone could suggest a ninja to help him and a ninja for him to live with that would be awesome… just imagine you are Dakun ^^'. Thanks!


End file.
